


The Greatest Memory

by soccerislove



Series: How Thomas Won 1000 Euros [2]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, mentions of various Germany NT players
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 19:00:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4149255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soccerislove/pseuds/soccerislove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lukas and Bastian spend a day together after winning the World Cup and make a few discoveries about their relationship. And Thomas wins some bets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Greatest Memory

Monika had refused their offer to come along and it’s still a mystery to Bastian why she had smiled so widely as the three boys left the house. Out on the sidewalk, Louis is clinging to Lukas’ hand and Bastian can’t help but smile at the two. His friend is such a good father [his heart clenches a little at the thought and he refuses to think about why]. They make their way down the sunny Munich street, stopping every now and then when something particularly interesting in the shop windows catch their eyes. Bastian doesn’t know why Lukas is even in Munich window shopping with him, but he isn’t going to start complaining. He rubs his tired eyes; desperate 2 am phone calls never were the greatest for his sleep cycle. Basti had almost ignored it, but it was Lukas, so Basti picked up without a second thought.

“Basti?” Lukas’ voice was hushed and pressing, the kind of voice deep secrets are told in.

Bastian immediately began to worry about his friend. “Luki? What is it?”

“Sorry, I meant to call earlier, but do you think you can stop by tomorrow?” Lukas almost sounded hesitant, like he wasn’t sure how Basti would react.

“Yeah yeah, I’d be happy to.” Bastian could never refuse to see Lukas. Sarah had stirred beside him and Basti lowered his voice. “But why are you calling me now? Isn’t Monika with you?”

There was silence at the other end of the line. “Well, Louis just wouldn’t shut up about you man!” Lukas laughed softly. “He wants to thank Uncle Basti for the Formula 1 tickets in person. And of course he misses you. A few days in Brazil wasn’t enough for the kid. I swear, he’s obsessed with the fuβballgott.”

It wasn’t until now, as they’re getting Louis some ice cream, that Bastian realizes Lukas might have been lying. Basti knows Louis adores him [and of course he adores Louis too], but he hasn’t made any mention of waiting to see him.

Lukas ruffles his boy’s hair and turns to Basti. “How about we go for a walk in the park? Louis loves parks.”

“No I don’t daddy, you’re the one who loves parks.” Louis giggles. Bastian grins and glances at Lukas.

Lukas’ ears redden. “Why don’t you go play on the swings, you silly boy?” Louis just laughs again and skips away, leaving the friends alone.

“He wasn’t actually bothering you about me, was he?” Basti finally asks after a period of silence.

Lukas smiles softly. “Nah, I was just missing my best friend,” he replies. His ears continue to redden. Basti thinks that maybe this would have been awkward if he was with anyone else, but it’s not, because it’s Basti and Lukas and they’ve never been awkward.

“We saw each other two days ago. Remember the World Cup celebrations?” Bastian teases his friend. [He doesn’t mention that he missed Lukas too. A lot.]

“Who could forget?” Lukas grins back. His smile has always been blinding and gorgeous and Basti almost forgets how to breathe.

They settle down on a small bench under a tree to watch Louis run around. Bastian can’t hold back a yawn and Lukas looks a little guilty. “Sorry I called you so late. Maybe we should head back, you can take a nap on the couch.”

Basti shakes his head. “It’s nice here, I think I’ll just close my eyes for a second.” He leans his head on Lukas’ shoulder and lets his eyes close. Despite how muscular Lukas is, he is a surprisingly soft pillow. He can hear himself breathing in sync with his friend and it wouldn’t surprise him to find that their hearts are beating together too.

It’s silent for a few minutes with the exception of some birds and distant laughter from the playground. For a moment, Bastian is reminded of the hours they spent alone on the beach in Brazil and fleetingly wishes they could just go back and stay there. He remembers how the ocean tickled their feet as Lukas complained about how the sand got _everywhere_.

His daydream is interrupted by giggling and hushes. He opens his eyes to find a group of mothers and children watching him and Lukas. One mother tells her child to stop pointing and the youngest mother smiles at them. She starts toward their bench and Basti reluctantly lifts his head off Lukas’ shoulder.

“You two make a lovely couple,” she smiles at them and Bastian can’t quite comprehend what she’s saying. It seems that she doesn’t have any idea who they are [unlikely, but clearly possible]. “Is that your son over there?”

He’s hit with sudden realization. _A couple_? He sneaks a glance at his supposed husband. Lukas is smiling that ridiculously beautiful smile again and Basti is momentarily distracted by thoughts that aren’t completely platonic. He thinks for a second that maybe people thinking he’s married to this man isn’t all bad and decides to play along. It’ll be like a game, like the ones he and Lukas always used to play when they were younger and dumber. Basti reaches for Lukas’ hand, giving his friend a signal to answer the lady’s question.

“Yes, yes he his. His name is Louis.” Lukas looks at him then, but if he is surprised he hides it well. He even goes so far as to give Bastian’s hand a squeeze.

“Well, he’s beautiful. I hope you guys enjoy the rest of your day,” the young woman says. She returns to her group, takes hold of her kid’s hand, and they all walk away.

It takes a while before Basti can look over at Lukas without feeling his heart rate double in speed. They both look down at their fingers, still interlocked, and immediately let go.

“Um.” Lukas clears his throat. “I think it’s time for a change of scenery.” He calls for Louis and they all start walking. This time, Louis reaches for Basti’s hand too and how can Basti refuse?

 

Almost by mistake, the three find themselves heading in the direction of Allianz Arena. Lukas groans internally when he sees the familiar clumsy grace of Thomas’ silhouette ahead of them followed by Manuel.

“Where have you been?” Manuel shouts towards them. Lukas looks at Basti, confused. “We missed you at the party, man!” _Oh, right. Bayern’s party for the World Cup winners_. Basti had completely forgotten about it.

Manu looks genuinely concerned, while Thomas is oblivious as usual. Thomas, instead of acknowledging either of his national teammates, leans down to give Louis a high five. “What are you still doing here big guy?” Thomas asks Louis. “Shouldn’t you and your dad be in London?”

Louis lets go of Bastian and Lukas’ hands and reaches for a hug. “Daddy didn’t want to go yet.”

“I wonder why,” Manu mutters, rolling his eyes.

Louis doesn’t seem to understand the sarcasm, though, and before Lukas can stop his son, he begins talking. “Well, I heard Mommy and Daddy talking. Mommy said she was tired of seeing him mope around and that he could stay one more day if he really really wanted to and that she didn’t mind if he spent the whole day with Schweini. But it was really late and they didn’t know I was awake.” Louis stops and looks at Bastian. “Uncle Basti, are you Schweini?”

“Yes he is!” Thomas interjects, suddenly becoming aware of the conversation. “Wait, are you guys finally together? Because if you are, Philipp owes me money!”

“Mülli!” Manu sighs. “If they are, then we all owe Miro money. And you owe Jerome and Toni money, too. And god knows who else. I think André has the list.”

“Wait, wait.” Basti turns to Louis first, “Why don’t you go buy yourself some ice cream kiddo?” Louis points out that he already had a scoop. “Well, one more, my treat.” Once the boy is a safe distance away, Basti turns to his teammates. “What kinds of bets have you all been making? Lukas is with Monika and I have Sarah so I don’t know what’s going on right now.” Manu looks at him sympathetically while Thomas just smirks.

Thomas puts his arm around Basti and starts, “Well, you see, when two men really love each other-” Manu slaps him lightly on the head, but Thomas has already broken off, laughing.

“I don’t-I mean I do, but not like-no,” Lukas stutters. “He’s like my...my…” Bastian finds himself holding his breath in anticipation of the answer.

“Your boyfriend. Your lover. Your everything,” Thomas helpfully contributes and Manu rolls his eyes again.

“My brother.” Lukas ignores Thomas. Basti ignores the way his stomach drops.

Thomas snorts and pulls a struggling Manu into his arms. “Oh man, I love Manu like a brother too, but you don’t see me sleeping with him.” He tries to land a kiss on Manu’s cheek, but the tall goalie finally manages to push him away [but he’s still smiling because after all, Thomas is his soul brother].

“There was only one bed in the room, I wasn’t going to sleep on the floor,” Lukas argues. “Besides, we just slept, it wasn’t like that.” Basti’s heart is pounding so loudly, he barely hears the conversation.

“You two volunteered for that room,” Manu reminds him.

“Pretty quickly too,” Thomas is happy to add. “So just make sure you invite us to the wedding okay? And I get to be a best man because I won the bet with Philipp.” Basti feels like this conversation is rapidly getting out of control.

Louis chooses this moment to return and interrupts Thomas. “Uncle Thomas would you like a lick?” He offers up his half melted treat.

Thomas reaches for it with glee in his eyes but Manu answers for him. “No, sorry little man, he wouldn’t, he’s had enough sugar today. Haven’t you, Mülli?” Thomas turns to glare at Manu, but shrinks back at the fierce glint in Manu’s eyes. Basti is overcome with a sudden urge to laugh because Manu being mature and responsible is a rare sight.

Thomas does look genuinely sad to watch the ice cream go, but within a matter of seconds,  he starts to talk yet again. “Well,” he says, “we better leave you two, I mean you three alone. Have fun tonight-I mean today. Be safe!” And it could have been innocent if not for the wicked grin on his face and the [failed] wink he sends Basti’s way. _Thomas, you little shit_. Manu offers the two of them an apologetic look [they’re all used to Thomas by now] before jogging to catch up with his friend.

Lukas picks his son up in his arms. “I think it’s time to go home.”

 

Pushing the door open, Basti is greeted by the sight of Sarah and Monika laughing in front of the television. Bastian doesn’t remember Monika ever frequenting his apartment, but his outing with Lukas has him too distracted to care.

Sarah stands up when she spots him. “Oh, you’re home already? I just invited Monika over. We didn’t think you guys would be back so soon.”

“Where are Lukas and Louis?” Monika asks.

“They went back to the hotel. I think Louis is tired.” Bastian tells her.

“Why don’t I go back and watch Louis? You and Lukas can have some time alone,” Monika offers. “Sarah could come with me.”

“Are you sure? I wouldn’t want to cause any problems.” Basti feels like maybe he should be outright refusing, but it seems like no one really wants him to.

“Oh yeah. Don’t worry about it darling,” Monika reassures him. He could swear he saw her give Sarah a smirk. _Do they agree with Manu and Thomas and apparently all of Germany too_? Bastian shakes his head. This is not what he had expected out of today. “Come on, let’s go.” Monika and Sarah grab their purses and push him out the front door.

 

Lukas jumps when Monika opens the door. He’s even more surprised when Sarah and Basti enter. Louis is taking a small nap on the couch and remains undisturbed.

“You and Schweini have some free time. Go.” Monika swats him out of the chair before he can even ask what Bastian and Sarah are doing at the hotel. “Sarah and I will order some food and relax. So you two go have some fun okay? The flight is at 9 in the morning, so make sure you get some sleep. Don’t worry, I’ll pack.” Lukas looks at Bastian only to find that his friend is even more confused than he is. “Are you deaf? Go!” Monika gives the two men a gentle push out the room and closes the door. There is immediately giggling from the other side of the door and Lukas and Bastian stand in the hall listening.

“Is my place okay? Or do you want dinner first?” Basti asks to break the silence.

“Dinner, but only if you pay,” Lukas manages to joke. Basti breathes a sigh of relief as the tension eases. “No, seriously man, I left my wallet back there.”

Basti just shoves him lightly with his shoulder as they walk. “Do you mind another night of Chinese food? We can have that takeout place you love.”

Lukas looks at him incredulously. “Have I ever said no to Chinese, Basti?”

“Just making sure,” Basti teases. He remembers the old days [when Lukas was still at Bayern all those years ago] when they used to have takeout every Friday and relax on his couch. They would always turn the TV on with the intention to watch it, but they always ended up ignoring the screen. By the end, there would be a mess all over because Lukas insisted on using chopsticks to be “authentic,” but the damn boy looked like a fool trying to balance rice kernels on them [Bastian had always found it adorable].

 

Lukas’ legs are stretched across the length of the couch while Basti finds a small corner not occupied by his friend. Chinese food containers are thrown all over his coffee table and the TV is running another replay of the World Cup finals, and of course the two aren’t watching. Instead, Lukas is demonstrating his new chopstick skills, grabbing a piece of broccoli and dangling it over his already full mouth.

“Some Arsenal guys taught me their tricks,” Lukas explains, spraying his half chewed food all over himself. “Well, mostly Olive. He doesn’t seem like the type, but the guy is incredible at using chopsticks, it’s weird. Talented hands, really.” Basti stabs at his noodles with his plastic fork to hide the surge of jealousy he feels [the one he always feels when Lukas talks about Olivier _freaking_ Giroud]. He never really ate Chinese food without Lukas. It was kind of their special tradition. Lukas obviously didn’t think so [Bastian thinks maybe it shouldn’t hurt as much as it does].

Lukas senses something is wrong with Basti. He would usually complain about the mess Lukas always makes or the unreasonable amount of space he always takes up. “Hey, I could teach you. You know, how to use chopsticks. Really, it’s not that hard,” Lukas offers. He sits up and puts his feet on the floor, motioning for Basti to sit next to him. Even sitting up, Lukas’ posture is aggressively bad. The only difference was that there was now enough space for Basti next to him. “Grab another pair of chopsticks. There should be one under that box by your feet.”

Basti sighs and places his fork on the table. “I’m going to make a mess if I try.”

Lukas waves his hand, smiling that stupidly bright smile, “Nah, I think I covered that for you.”

“Yeah, look at this mess.” Basti points to the rice all over Lukas’ shirt. “You should clean yourself up a bit, poor Monika shouldn’t have to deal with this.”

Lukas just shrugs and takes off his shirt, throwing it at the TV just in time to see Mario kicking the ball straight into the net. “It still amazes me, you know.” Rationally, Basti knows he’s talking about the goal, but he nods for a different reason altogether [because even after all these years, it still amazes him how built Lukas is].

“Okay, so you want to hold the chopsticks like this,” Lukas says.

Basti tries and fails, making one of the sticks go flying. “Shit.”

“It’s okay. Here, use mine.” Lukas hands him the chopstick, scoots closer, and takes his hand, bending his fingers this way and that, until finally Basti has it.

Bastian turns to thank Lukas. His heart jumps to find that his friend is a lot closer than he expected. As he looks at Lukas, he has a sudden irrational realization about how blue Lukas’ eyes really are [bluer than the Brazilian ocean].

“Does it still hurt?” Lukas reaches up to touch the scab on Basti’s face. Basti can’t help but notice that Lukas’ usually steady hands are shaking.

“Not so much anymore,” Bastian says, but his mouth is dry and he’s not really paying attention to the conversation anymore. He leans into Lukas’ touch, subconsciously craving more.

Lukas suddenly turns away and drops his hand, swallowing hard. “Just because you can hold the chopsticks doesn’t mean you can use them.” It’s an abrupt end to the moment [is that what it was?] they were having.

“I just need some time and practice,” Basti says. “It’s too bad Sarah can’t teach me.” Lukas is looking hard at the ground now, his ears even redder than before when Manu and Thomas were joking around.

“Do you want me to teach you? I mean, if you don’t want me to, you can just use the fork, it’s not really important,” Lukas manages to say.

“It was always important to you before, so yes it is,” Basti insists. “Teach me.”

Lukas looks up at him with a stupidly hopeful look on his face. “If you really want to, okay then,” he concedes, and he takes Basti’s hand once more. “Damn it, wait, I need to use my right hand.” He rests his left hand on Basti’s shoulder and guides Basti’s hand to the container of chicken and broccoli. Bastian takes a chance and glances at Lukas’ face. This time, he can’t help but be all too aware of Lukas’ body pressed against him, the feel of Lukas’ hand on his, the way Lukas is almost shyly looking back at him. They successfully pick up a piece of chicken and Lukas lets go of Basti’s hand. “You did it!” he cheers. He sinks back into the couch, slouching like some kind of stupid teenager.

Basti smiles and tries to bring the chicken to Lukas’ mouth. “Open wide.” The chicken does not reach its intended destination and falls onto Lukas’ chest. Basti immediately begins to apologize, but Lukas is too busy laughing, and it’s so infectious that Basti can’t help but laugh too.

“I dare you to eat the chicken,” Lukas giggles.

“Ew, no. Who knows if you’ve showered at all.” Bastian feels like they’ve gone back ten years, back when they first met and did nothing but pull stupid pranks on everyone and joke around.

“I _double_ dare you,” Lukas says gleefully. “Eat it, eat it, eat it.”

“You’re a child,” Basti scoffs, but he feels his resolve breaking. He begins reaching for the piece of chicken with his chopsticks.

“No, you have to eat it off me and lick the damn sauce too. That way I don’t have to go wash,” Lukas smirks. Basti narrows his eyes because Lukas is enjoying this _way_ too much.

“That’s disgusting man, don’t make me do it,” Basti pleads.

“Nope, I double dared you, if you don’t do it now, I’m going to shove the chicken down your pants. And I’ll tell Thomas and he’ll _never_ let you forget.”

“I hate you. Do you do this to Louis? I don’t even understand how you have a child,” Basti complains as he steels himself for the challenge.

Lukas just continues to smirk. “Hurry up, before the sauce starts dripping.”

Bastian rolls his eyes and carefully picks the chicken off his friend’s chest with his teeth. Basti’s lips brush against Lukas’ skin for a moment and the brief touch sends shivers down his back. They both ignore it as Basti chews the chicken, making faces as he exaggerates the pain of having to do this at all.

“Don’t forget the sauce,” Lukas reminds Basti.

“Yes, _thank_ you, I almost forgot.” Basti rolls his eyes again. He eyes the puddle of sauce and sticks his tongue out the way Louis does when he eats ice cream.

“Go on, don’t be shy,” Lukas goads him mischievously. Basti takes a deep breath and presses his tongue on Lukas’ chest, licking the sauce up [Bastian is ashamed that this isn’t even the weirdest thing they’ve ever done].

“Ugh, it’s saltier than usual.”  Basti cringes dramatically. “Are you _sweating_?”

“Your house is damn hot. Where the hell is the air conditioning?”

“It’s on already.” Basti starts to wonder what is actually going on here. Almost like an answer, the TV shows him and Lukas puckering up, inches away from actually kissing. Basti remembers the adrenaline and euphoria that had been coursing through him when he had decided,  _screw this, we’re world champions and I can pretend to kiss my best friend in front of the whole world if I want_.

Lukas stops wiping the saliva off his chest to watch them break apart and laugh. “Basti, can I ask you something?” His eyes are shining and Bastian thinks that there’s possibly no reason he would ever say no to this man.

“Ask away.”

“Would you have actually done it? Did you ever, I don't know, think about it? I mean, we’re kind of a running joke with the team, clearly, and with the fans, but what if we actually-I mean it would have been kind of funny and maybe…” Lukas hears himself rambling and stops. Basti is looking at him like he’s never seen him before, the way he sometimes looks at Lukas when he thinks Lukas can’t see. Lukas possibly thinks that Basti’s look is a negative one, because he immediately backs off. “Hey, just forget it. I just-I mean, I kind of wondered…” He’s cut off by Basti suddenly grabbing his face and pulling it towards him.

Lukas remembers Christoph telling him that he couldn’t remember the first half, but as Basti places his lips on his, Lukas can’t remember anything at all besides Bastian, Bastian, Bastian. The kiss is as dizzying as a head injury, but a thousand times sweeter and without any of the pain. Basti thinks that it’s not so much that there’s fireworks as their lips meet [ _finally, finally_ ], but rather that they’ve just fallen off the edge of something they’ve been on forever, something inevitable and unavoidable. It’s a slow kiss and as inevitable as the moment is, it’s marred by the evident hesitation, caution, and fear. Lukas can’t take it anymore and becomes the first to break away. "Monika and Sarah," he mumbles, voicing their main cause of concern.

"I think they already know," Basti answers, after thinking for a moment. “Remember how eager they were to get us out of there? They practically pushed us out. I think we were the only ones who didn’t know, Luki. Even _Thomas_ knew.”

"Basti, when I said I loved you like a brother," Lukas looks down embarrassed, "I was lying. I lied about everything today basically."

“Except this, right?” and Bastian is pretty sure of the answer, but he needs to be certain because it’s Lukas and he can’t lose him.

Lukas leans in for another kiss. "Except this," he whispers. All the worry is gone this time and the boys allow themselves to melt into each other.

Basti smiles and pulls away again. "So what do you love me as?" he jokes. "Your boyfriend? Your lover? Your everything?" He imitates Thomas’ horrible winking and they both collapse into giggles.

"I guess he gets his money," Lukas laughs.

“And I get you.” Basti leans on Lukas' chest. It’s the most amazing feeling in the world, to finally be able to stop lying to himself about how he feels. He suddenly remembers, "Luki, do you have to go back to London tomorrow?”

“Well, actually, I don’t need to return to training until August. So, maybe, if I had a really good reason to stay…” Lukas trailed off.

"How about a sick friend? You wouldn't technically be lying. Christoph is actually hurt and I'm..." Basti is too embarrassed to continue. _Lovesick_ , he says to himself.

“I’m pretty sure Per and Mesut will see right through that, considering how _knowledgeable_ the team apparently is about us,” Lukas says, but he’s smiling softly like he knows exactly what Basti wanted to say.

"Well, Monika didn't say anything about going back tonight did she?" Basti says. "You can stay the night and then go home.” Feeling especially brave, he manages to add, “And we don’t have to sleep.”

“But I have an early flight to catch,” Lukas half-heartedly protests.

“You can sleep on the plane.” Lukas is running his fingers through Basti's hair in silent agreement as they watch Philipp lift the Cup in the air. Bastian and Lukas look at each other and they know that tonight will perhaps be an even greater memory than the one on the screen.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the revised version of the original fic we wrote almost a year ago. We're editing that uploaded version to be a link to this improved one. Hope you enjoy the actual end of Basti and Lukas' crazy journey! :)


End file.
